nyancatfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyan Cat
See Nyan Cat (video) for the video by Saraj00n. Nyan Cat, '''also known as Poptart Cat''' is a Russian Blue cat that has a cherry poptart for a body, that is depicted traveling through space, whilst trailing a rainbow from behind, whilst singing "nya nya nya!" cheerfully. The original gif, poptart cat was created by prguitarman, and later a YouTuber named Saraj00n paired it with Momo's "Nya Nya Nya!" song. In most fanfic, Nyan Cat has an evil twin, named Tac Nayn, one of the oldest known nyan cat spoofs. It also has many different counterparts; many nyans have been made all over the web, some even made by prguitarman himself! Some of these spoofs can be seen on Nyan.cat. The rest can be found on YouTube or Deviantart. Information on all of the different kinds of nyan cats can be found on this wiki, under the Nyan Cat Variations category. Nyan.cat Nyan Cat was featured on a website called Nyan.cat, a website where many fans go on to see how long they can nyan for before they get bored. The page being originally created by Huy Hong made people believe he was the original creator. He even decided to claim the poptart cat creator credit for himself by changing the link from "Original Gif" to "Nyan Cat's Cousin". Prguitarman aka Chris Torres did not like this and filed a copyright complaint, which caused Huy Hong to fight back by changing Nyan Cat to Toast Cat, a cat with more detailed features and a slice of buttered toast for the body. This change caused some YouTubers to create "Nyan Cat" Spoofs using Toast Cat's sprite instead. Eventually, the copyright complaint got through and the website got abandoned, which lead to it being braking down, Toast Cat being lost forever. The website soon got fixed when Huy Hong and Chris came back to it and brought back several new nyans. More information on the website can be found on the Nyan.Cat page on this wiki! Nyan Cat's Page Nyan Cat has the original theme song on an infinite loop, whilst an animated gif image of Nyan Cat without the rainbow or background flies over a rainbow embedded onto the website. The stars fly across the screen are also embedded. The three options highlight in pink, and the gif image saves as "original.gif" and the preview icon on the "pick a Flavor" bar also saves under "original.gif". The Nyan Cat also has two different pages: The main page, and the page called Original. Both pages have not many differences to them, however, the main page can be taken by other nyans at certain times of the year. Nyan Cat in Fan Fiction Personality Nyan cat is seen as a cute, friendly cheerful cat that loves and protects animals and people alike. However, if Nyan Cat's friends are hurt by anyone, then the poptart cat will kill the offender, even if the one responsible for hurting the poptart cat's friends just happens to be another nyan. Powers/Abilities In fan fiction, Nyan Cat has many special abilities, most of them being multicolored and very powerful. Rainbow Hudoken (When using Rainbow Rage) Super Strength (When using Rainbow Rage) Light Super Form (stronger than Rainbow Rage. Gains ability when emotionally hurt) Light Rocket Comet (When in Light Super Form) (Can send foes flying into their own evil planets and destroy them) The "nyas" can annoy people, friends and foes. Can do a rainbow fart Abilities in Pokemon Fanfic Rainbow Poop Nyan Quick Attack Rainbow Attack Space Travel Fan Fiction Works Nyan Cat has been used in many fan fiction works! There are stories, fan art, games, websites and more. See some of them below, or visit the Fanon Category. Nyan Battle Nyan Cat falls in Love Nyan Cat falls in Love Again Fan-made Nyan History Nyan Cat: Lost in Space Game Other Nyan Talk: List your favorite and hated nyans Trivia *Nyan cat's gender is unknown; while some claim Nyan to be female, Nyan is based on a Male cat. *Nyan Cat has a cameo on Scribblenauts. However, 5th Cell hadn't realized that Nyan Cat is actually explicitly copyrighted by someone, and so Nyan Cat's creator sued them. Thus, Nyan Cat doesn't appear in any Scribblenauts game afterwards. *In the game StrikeForce Kitty 2, there is a Nyan Cat costume you can put on your kittens. *Nyan Cat appeared in an advertisement for bottled water. *Another character, Fiesta Spider was made by prguitarman, but didn't get as much popularity. He also created an 8-bit Fail Whale, a mascot of Twitter. *Nyan Cat is based on a real cat called Marty, prguitarman's Russian Blue cat. *Nyan Cat was such a popular meme, that it featured on best internet memes lists. *ITV2 had an advert for Family Guy where Peter becomes a nyan and punches the chicken. Another advert later on, named "Spanking New Family Guy | 2016 | ITV2", had Peter as a nyan 0:18 seconds in has the same nyan Peter. Gallery Nyan art.png Nyan Cat.jpg Nyan cat invasion by droneguard-d3lhiv6.gif Nyan cat and friends by seekthefursona-d3itou1.jpg Nyan cat as a htf by vanillablackkitty-d3i9pkz.jpg Nyan Cat painting FINALb small.jpg Nyan cat htf by lleviton-d47zs5a.jpg Nyan Cat 74.png Nyan Cat 21.jpg Nyan Cat 54.png Nyan Cat 77.jpg Nyan Cat 61.png Nyan Cat 40.jpg Nyan Cat 35.jpg Nyan Cat 52.jpg Nyan Cat 78.jpg Nyan Cat 11.jpg Nyan Cat 15.jpg Nyan Cat 68.png Nyan Cat 56.jpg Nyan Cat 34.png Nyan Cat 23.jpg Nyan Cat 10.jpg Nyan Cat 8.jpg Nyan Cat 57.png Nyan Cat 9.jpg Nyan Cat 33.jpg Nyan Cat 17.jpg Nyan Cat 65.png Nyan Cat 12.png Nyan Cat 49.jpg Nyan Cat 22.jpg Nyan Cat 51.jpg Nyan Cat 42.png Nyan Cat 79.jpg Nyan Cat 71.png Nyan Cat 47.png Nyan Cat 45.jpg Nyan Cat 43.jpg Nyan Cat 55.jpg Nyan Cat 73.png Nyan Cat 75.jpg Nyan Cat 60.png Nyan Cat Boy proof.jpg Nyan cat and friends.jpg Nyan Cat 2.jpg Nyan Cat 4.png Nyan Cat 5.png Nyan Cat 20.jpg Nyan Cat 48.png Nyan Cat 53.png Nyan Cat 24.jpg Nyan Cat 14.jpg Nyan Cat 25.jpg Nyan Cat 41.png Nyan Cat 59.png Nyan Cat 6.jpg Nyan Cat 39.png Nyan Cat 69.jpg Nyan Cat 29.jpg Nyan Cat 19.jpg Nyan Cat 32.jpg Nyan Cat 66.jpg Nyan Cat 76.jpg Nyan Cat 18.jpg Nyan Cat 7.png Nyan Cat 27.jpg Nyan Cat 44.jpg Nyan Cat 50.jpg Nyan Cat 26.jpg Nyan Cat 13.jpg Nyan Cat 64.png Nyan Cat 16.jpg Nyan Cat 72.png Nyan Cat 62.png Nyan Cat 80.png Nyan Cat 28.jpg Nyan Cat 70.jpg Nyan Cat 67.png Nyan Cat 38.png Nyan Cat 3.jpg Nyan Cat 31.jpg Nyan Cat 46.jpg Nyan Cat 36.png Nyan Cat 63.png Nyan Cat 58.jpg Nyan Cat By Eva.png Nyan Cat 37.png Nyan Cat 30.png Tac-Nyan-vs-Nyan-Cat.gif Realistic Nyan Cat Image.jpg 8E0DAE3C-FF83-4F49-81DB-833066558CAE.jpeg|Realistic Nyan Cat Category:Cats Category:Poptarts Category:Space Category:Nyan Cat Song Category:Bright Category:Appears on Nyan.Cat Category:Nyan Cat Variations Category:Canon Category:Food Category:Happy Category:Appears on YouTube Category:Original Rainbows Category:Colored Backdrop Category:Stars Category:Used as Fanon Characters Category:Cute Cats Category:Male Characters